Way to late 3
by hglvr
Summary: it is longer!!


Authors note: Yea Shelby is pregnant!! I still don't know if it is gonna be a boy or a girl (Probably a boy). Well I hope you like it.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from higher ground.I DON'T OWN BLINK 182, SR71 OR 9DAYS  
  
Way too late  
  
It was 1 week after Shelby found out she was pregnant. They were all happy until they got the call.  
  
Voice: hello is this the barringer residence  
Shelby: yes may I ask whose---  
Voice: as in Scott barringer?   
Shelby: yes, may I help you.  
Voice: in what relation are you to Scott barringer?  
Shelby: I'm his wife, look would you please tell me who this is and I will be hap---  
Voice: I'm Jacob Stephens, with the will of Marie and john barringer, are you familiar with those names.  
Shelby: yes those are Scott's cousins, why is there something wrong.  
Jacob: yes ma'am, Marie and john were killed in a car accident 2 weeks ago.  
Shelby: oh my goodness, well thank you for the notice, good-bye  
Jacob: well actually that's not why I called.  
Shelby: why then?  
Jacob: are you aware of a Bradley barringer?  
Shelby: yes that's their son, he is 13, why  
Jacob: well in their will and death papers it says he will be turned over to you, if you don't take full responsibility for him he will go to foster care.  
Shelby: what, I see how long do we have to think it over?  
Jacob: 24 hours  
Shelby: all right, is there a number to call you at with our answer?  
Jacob: yes it is 3947659. Good day  
Shelby: ok bye.  
She hangs up the phone in shock, than she goes and calls Scott's cell.  
Shelby: hello Scott  
Scott: hey Shelby, what's wrong?  
Shelby: you have to come home now!  
Scott: why what's wrong?  
Shelby: I will tell you when you get home.  
She hangs up and sits motionless for 15 minuets until Scott comes home.  
Shelby: oh Scott (she runs to him and hugs him  
Shelby: I got a call from this lawyer who told me that your cousin and his wife died.  
Scott: that's what you called me home for, I mean I'm upset and everything but you scared me. I thought something was really wrong.  
Shelby: it is, Scott in their will it says that if they die Bradley is ours!  
Scott: what, do we have to take him or is their some other alternative?  
Shelby: its us or foster parents. I don't want him to go to foster parents, he already feels like his parents abandoned him, do you want him to think that we abandoned him too!  
Scott: are you sure this is what you want, with the baby coming and all!  
Shelby: yes, I do, I still want to give him a family.  
Scott: ok, I will give him the guestroom next to Wes's room ok, it is about the same size al all the other kids rooms, and it has a bathroom.  
Shelby: ok I will call Jacob.  
She leaves kind of excited, because she always wanted a big family. She calls Jacob and makes arrangements for Bradley to fly to San Francisco tomorrow.  
  
Shelby: I better fix up his room, what does he like? Maybe that new band sr71, or blink182. I want to make him happy so I will buy him everything.  
With that she goes to the outlet mall and spends a ton of money on stuff. She buys: a huge stereo, a big screen TV, an electric guitar, leopard print sheets, a new bed, tons of CDs, clothes, and a 3 concert tickets to sr71 and 9days concert. Than she goes home and fixes up his room. The next morning the doorbell rings and a familiar face is on the outside. Shelby opens the door and greets him but he is in shock by the house he will be living in!  
  
Brad: how many stories is this?  
Shelby: 5 and a half  
Brad: whoa! Cool, can I see my room.  
Shelby: sure (she gets some papers from the man brad was with and than Shelby and brad head upstairs.  
Brad: wow this is the biggest house I have ever seen!  
Shelby: thankyou, here is your room, I really didn't know what you liked so I bought what I thought you would  
Brad: this is great! Umm what do I call you  
Shelby: Shelby or whatever you want to. What kind of music do you listen to?  
Brad: oh I like sr71 and blink182.  
Shelby: oh my goodness!  
Brad: I'm sorry did I say something wrong?  
Shelby: no Hun, it was just funny. Well I will let you be, do you see this monitor, whenever you want to come down pres it and I will come up here to show you around ok!  
Brad: ok  
About 15 minuets later he rang the bell and Shelby took him downstairs to see everyone. Wes and him are like close so that wasn't a problem and he liked alexia and summer. Than Scott got home. He came in wearing his uniform.  
Brad: you play football for the 49ers!  
Scott: yes I do, I'm captain of the team. So how do you like being here?  
Brad: yea I love it, thank you so much.  
Scott: your welcome, we are having a lot of company for 3 days, sorry but it is like a high school reunion.  
Brad: that's ok. You don't have to be sorry.  
Shelby: who knows there might even be a 13-year-old girl there!  
Brad: cmon, Shelby stop it!  
Than they eat and go to bed. The next morning after everyone is dressed the door bell rings and a familiar face stands straight in front of Shelby.  
Shelby: jules!  
Juliet: Shelby!  
Just than brad walks up and sees jenny, Juliet's 13-year-old daughter.  
Brad: whoa mama  
Jules and Shelby in unison: this is going to be a long 3 days.  
  
  
GREAT WAY TO END IT HEY!! WELL I HOPE I GET GOOD REVIEWS BECAUSE I AM SICK AND TOOK TIME TO WRITE IT FOR YOU~! NEXT WILL BE UP SOON   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
